


Spin Cycle

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Pansexual Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, hostels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Huh," Dean said. He bit his lip and decided to press his luck. "So you like…?"</p><p>"I like who I like," Cas answered unhelpfully, and Dean rolled his eyes.</p><p>"So you've -- y'know -- with a dude?"</p><p>"The word is 'sex', Dean," Cas said dryly. "After all, 'fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.'"</p><p>"Oh my God, did you just Dumble-dork me?" Dean asked, throwing another piece of linen at Cas. "No wonder Charlie likes you."</p><p>Cas just grinned at him, tying the sheet around himself like a cloak with a flourish. "Anyway, yes, I have." He cocked an eyebrow at Dean. "Since it's oversharing hour, apparently, have you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad so I wrote some gratuitous porn. Have fun. <3
> 
> (thank you to my beloved [LoversAntiquities](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities) for the title!)

"I fucking hate this shift," Dean sang, hauling yet another load of sheets and towels to be folded from the dryer.

"Tell me about it," Cas called tiredly from the front desk. "I had to share it with Zach twice a week before you started here."

"Oh, God," Dean shuddered. "I'd've stabbed him. Here I thought handling the check-out rush with Meg last week was bad enough."

Cas made a noncommittal noise. "She's not that bad. She can be snarky, but she's nice enough once you get to know her."

"Ooh, you got a crush?" Dean teased, leaning on the pile of laundry. "I mean, she's a bitch, but she's hot, not that I'd hit that with a ten-foot pole."

Cas scowled at him across the common room. "Please don't be misogynistic."

Dean rolled his eyes. "So you _do_ have a crush on her," he pressed, ignoring the slight twist in his stomach.

"No, Dean," Cas said with exaggerated patience. "She expressed her interest once, I declined, and that was the end of it. Which is one reason I've grown to like her. And she actually _does_ her work," he added with a pointed look at the laundry.

Dean stuck his tongue out. "Says the dude sitting on his ass at the front desk," he said, but he picked up a towel. "Isn't that, like, frowned upon though? Fraternization among employees an' all?"

Cas shrugged. "Officially, yes. But it's a hostel. Nobody's terribly worried about maintaining consummate professionalism."

"Huh. Good to know."

Cas eyed him. "So who's on your list? I mean, I know you and Charlie are already 'besties', as she puts it, but she's --"

"-- _definitely_ not interested," Dean agreed, laughing. "Uh -- I dunno. No one really, I guess," he said, avoiding Cas' gaze. "I mean, Lisa's hot and all, but she's about to head back to college, and a goodbye fuck seems douchey."

"What about Benny?" Cas asked curiously. "He seems --"

"He -- _what_?" Dean's head shot up, blushing. "He's -- dude, I'm not --"

"Dean, I've been in your room," Cas interrupted with a snort. "No straight man has that many posters of Harrison Ford. And I've _seen_ the way you look at Dr. Sexy. You've got the subtlety of a semi-truck." He paused, then backtracked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean -- that was horribly rude, I --"

 _Not as un-subtle as you think, apparently_ , Dean thought with an equal mix of disappointment and relief. "Dude, it's fine. And yeah, you're right, anyway. I'm, uh, I'm bi, I guess. Just not somethin' most people pick up on."

"I'm so sorry," Cas said again. "It's late, and my brain-mouth filter --"

"-- is terrible at the best of times," Dean agreed. "Seriously, dude, it's fine. You just surprised me. I'm not in the closet or anything, just don't really broadcast it. Kansas upbringing, I guess."

"Still, I apologize." Cas studied the desk, face still red. "I know it's not my business."

 _It could be your business_ , Dean thought sourly. He threw a pillowcase across the room, landing neatly on Cas' face. "What about you? Some hippie-ass pan-half-grey-ace-polka dot shit?"

Cas plucked off the pillowcase and shot him a glare. "All orientations are valid, you fucking neanderthal," he said, folding the pillowcase neatly.

Cas rarely cursed, and Dean flinched at the irritation in his voice. "I know they are," he apologized. "I'm sorry, that was a dick thing to say. My brain-mouth filter ain't the best either." He gave a lopsided smile, and to his relief Cas' face softened.

"I guess if I get a late-night dick-thing-to-say pass, you do as well. But to answer your question, I… don't really know. I suppose pansexual would be the most accurate, but I've never felt the need to identify as one thing or another. Perhaps I'm lucky."

"Huh," Dean said. He bit his lip and decided to press his luck. "So you like…?"

"I like who I like," Cas answered unhelpfully, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"So you've -- y'know -- with a dude?"

"The word is 'sex', Dean," Cas said dryly. "After all, 'fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.'"

"Oh my God, did you just Dumble-dork me?" Dean asked, throwing another piece of linen at Cas. "No wonder Charlie likes you."

Cas just grinned at him, tying the sheet around himself like a cloak with a flourish. "Anyway, yes, I have." He cocked an eyebrow at Dean. "Since it's oversharing hour, apparently, have you?"

Dean flushed, looking away. "Yeah. I mean, sorta. Not really." Cas just tilted his head curiously, and Dean sighed. "I've done some stuff. Handjobs and blowjobs and shit. But I've never, y'know, had sex. With a dude, I mean," he hastened to clarify, and Cas snorted.

"I think handjobs and blowjobs count as sex," Cas pointed out.

"You know what I mean," Dean huffed. "Don't make me spell it out."

"What?" Cas said innocently. He hopped up to perch on the desk, sheet dangling behind him. "Anal sex? Rimming? Topping? Botto- -- _oof_ ," he grunted as another towel smacked him in the face. He pulled it off, still snickering, but without malice. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect _Dean Winchester_ to be shy about sex."

Dean groaned, red-faced, but he couldn't help laughing. "It's not that I'm _shy_ , exactly. It's just -- it took me awhile to get, y'know, okay with the idea. I mean, I know I should've gotten over it in my teens an' all, but I --

"Dean," Cas interrupted, giggles fading into seriousness. "No one 'should have gotten over it' by any arbitrary point in their lives. Everyone is different. I shouldn't tease."

"It'd be worse if you didn't," Dean muttered, hiding his embarrassment in folding the laundry. "So you've done both?" he blurted without meaning to. "I mean -- topping and -- and bottoming?" Cas didn't answer for a moment, and Dean flinched. "I'm sorry, that was -- we can change the subject."

"Depends if you're uncomfortable discussing it while I have an erection," Cas said, and Dean's eyes shot to his. "And with me imagining you when I'm talking about it." Cas slid off the desk, then raised his eyebrow. "Or -- if you're curious…"

Dean froze, wide-eyed, and Cas stepped back immediately. But before he could backtrack, Dean spoke.

"You… are you… serious?"

Cas took a step forward. "Dean," he said slowly, "I'd be lying if I said that in the three weeks you've been here, I haven't imagined doing terrible things to you in every room of this hostel. If all I get is to satisfy your curiosity, I'll take it, and gladly."

"No," Dean said, and Cas recoiled.

"Of course -- I didn't mean to --"

"No, it's not just -- curiosity," Dean said quickly. "I mean, it is, but -- it's _you_ , too."

"You mean…"

"Yeah." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "If -- if you want to."

Cas just stared at him for a moment, then crossed the room in quick strides, sheet still trailing absurdly behind him. He shoved Dean back into the laundry room, locking the door behind them.

"Holy shit," Dean said weakly, as his back hit one of the rumbling dryers with a thump. "You -- I mean -- here? _Now_?"

"I'm hoping not _just_ here and now. But it's 4:12 in the morning, and I'm willing to take the risk."

"Fuck, yeah," Dean breathed, then let out a slightly hysterical giggle. "But -- think you could lose the sheet?"

Cas blinked at him, then snorted. "And here I thought it was manly," he mourned, untying the knot at his throat. He gathered fabric in each hand and brought them over Dean's head, blanketing them in a soft, clean-smelling cocoon. "So… it's cool if I kiss you then?"

Dean rolled his eyes, barely visible in the darkness, then reached up and grabbed Cas' face, bringing their lips together. Cas let out a high, surprised noise, then pulled Dean closer, returning the pressure. When Dean's mouth opened under his, he let his hand fall to wrap in Dean's hair, and Dean groaned against his lips.

Dean finally pulled away, breathing heavily. "Cas."

"Nngh," Cas countered, trying to wrap his arms around Dean, despite the tangle of fabric.

" _Cas_ ," Dean repeated, pushing him away and laughing breathlessly. "Gonna suffocate us. Or strangulate."

"God, so picky," Cas grumbled. He shook off the sheet into a puddle on the floor. "Happy?"

Dean considered this. "No." He slid his hands under Cas', pushing it up until Cas shrugged it over his head and threw it to the side, landing in an empty hamper. He ran his hands down Cas' torso. "Fuck, we are _so_ gonna get fired."

"Worth it," Cas breathed. He yanked off Dean's shirt, flinging it into a corner, then pausing, tracing the splash of ink on his chest. "Fuck, you're even hotter than I've been imagining. What is this?"

"S-symbol of protection. Me an' my little brother got 'em when he turned eighteen." Dean sucked in a breath as Cas' fingers drifted down to tease at his nipple, and Cas raised his eyebrow.

"Sensitive?" he asked, pinching harder.

" _Yes_ ," Dean hissed, trying to somehow arch into the touch and push Cas away simultaneously.

Cas let go, but instead of pulling away, he spun Dean around, lifting him up and setting him on top of a washing machine with surprising strength.

"Holy shit, Cas," Dean gasped. "Are you tryin' to -- are you -- oh _fuck_ ," he dissolved as Cas lowered his head to mouth to his other nipple.

" _Cas_ ," Dean finally managed. "This -- if you don't stop -- this little party's gonna be -- gonna be over before --"

Cas hummed, scraping over the nipple briefly with his teeth before pulling away. He looked up at Dean, eyes wide and dilated.

"So you want to -- keep going?"

Dean stared at him in disbelief, then grabbed Cas' hips, pulling him closer until he was situated firmly between Dean's legs, erections rubbing together through the denim.

"Yes, you jackball, I wanna keep going."

" _Jackball_?" Cas echoed. He pressed his mouth to Dean's neck. "And you make fun of me for _assbutt_?"

"Yeah, well, you're an -- you're an ass -- oh, fuck, don't stop," he groaned as Cas reached down to work at his jeans.

"Not planning to." Cas bit gently at Dean's ear, drawing out a gasp, and Dean shifted so Cas could yank his jeans and boxers off in one motion. Dean tugged imploringly at Cas' zipper, and Cas complied, kicking his jeans to the floor.

Dean glanced down, smirking. "Commando? Really, Cas?"

"Are you complaining?" Cas shifted his hips until his cock slid under Dean's, then further between his legs, against his perineum, until the dripping head rubbed against his hole.

" _Fuck_ ," Dean cried. "N-no -- Jesus, Cas -- f- _fuck me_ \--"

Cas' hips jerked reflexively, grinding into Dean's ass, but he pulled back with obvious effort.

"Dean."

"C'mon…"

" _Dean_. I am not fucking you in the laundry room."

Dean flinched, eyes going wide. "But I thought --"

"I intend, if I may, to do many things to you. But I am _not_ taking your virginity on top of the spin cycle."

Dean made a face. "I'm not --"

"You know what I mean." Abruptly, he dropped to his knees, breath ghosting over Dean's cock. "I _intend_ ," he continued, flicking his tongue out, "to fuck your brains out. But I would prefer a bed -- and _time_ \-- to do so." He licked a slow stripe from root to tip. "Is that amenable to you?"

"N- _no_. Fuck me _now_ ," Dean begged shamelessly.

Cas sat back slightly. "Dean. We have neither the time nor the materials to prepare you -- or me, for that matter, if you prefer. I want to do it right. But there are other things we can do."

"Ugh, God, enough with the chick-flick moments," Dean mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Dude, I swear, I can -- oh God -- oh _fuck_ ," he groaned as Cas nudged his legs apart and dipped his head, tonguing between his cheeks. "Dude -- you -- I -- holy _shit_..."

"Has no one done this to you?" Cas asked, lifting his head minutely.

"I -- n-no…"

"May I continue?"

Dean swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing visibly. "I -- uh -- y-yeah. Go for it."

Cas smiled up at him, bright and gummy, then hoisted Dean's thighs up over his shoulders. He rubbed the pad of his thumb briefly against Dean's hole before pressing the tip of his tongue inside.

"Holy _fuck_!" Dean yelped, gripping the sides of the rattling washing machine. "Jesus -- hadn't pegged you for such a -- such a kinky fucker…"

Cas shrugged, unperturbed. "I like what I like." He licked around Dean's rim until it was slick and tender, then pushed the tip of his index finger gently inside. Dean moaned, head falling back, and Cas shifted upwards, mouthing along his cock.

"Is this okay?" he murmured, pressing a wet kiss to the head, and Dean choked out a laugh.

"This is -- yeah, this is -- _beyond_ okay, dude. Except I'm -- I'm gonna come like a fuckin' fifteen year old."

"Well, we live in the same building," Cas pointed out, lips moving over Dean's length. "We can do this again."

"Fucking better." Dean bent his legs, washer thudding against his heels, and Cas pushed a second finger inside, sinking in deep.

"Cas!" Dean reached down, twisting his hand in Cas' hair. "Cas -- I'm gonna -- gonna --"

Cas just hummed, vibrations sparking through Dean's groin, then sucked him in deep, until the head of Dean's cock hit the back of his throat. Dean managed to tug at Cas' hair once in warning, and then he was coming in hard, endless spasms, sinking his teeth into his free hand.

"F-fuck," he mumbled as Cas licked him clean, still shaking with aftershocks. "Dude. Fuck."

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Cas asked, pressing one last kiss to Dean's cock before settling back on his heels, a smug smile on his face, and Dean snorted weakly.

"I just got a mind-blowing blowjob from my hot crush object in the fuckin' laundry room. The fuck you think?"

Cas smiled, tilting his head. "You had a crush on me?"

"Uh, pretty sure it's still present tense." He tugged again at Cas' hair. "Come up here already."

Cas got to his feet, knees cracking, then pressed in close to kiss Dean deeply. Dean reached down, finally closing his fist onto Cas' dick, still throbbing against his stomach. He slid down until he could rub the head against his hole.

Cas choked, head dropping onto Dean's shoulder. "Dean -- you don't --"

"No, just like this," Dean said. He squeezed once, pressing Cas between the heat of his hand and his spit-slick cheeks.

" _Dean_ ," Cas hissed. "Dean, I -- fuck -- _Dean_ \--"

"Later," Dean agreed. "Fuck Dean later." He squeezed again, eyes going wide at the pressure grinding against his ass. "C'mon, Cas -- c'mon -- _please_ \--"

Cas turned his head, sinking his teeth into Dean's shoulder, then locked up, hot wetness spreading between them.

"Holy fuck," Dean muttered again. Cas just snorted, still panting against his neck.

Suddenly the front desk bell chimed, and an uncertain voice called out a hesitant greeting.

Dean and Cas froze, staring at each other.

"Oh God," Dean said. They broke apart, grabbing at paper towels and fumbling for their clothes among the ruined laundry. "Oh God, we are so fucked, we are _so_ fucked…"

But then footsteps padded down from the staff bedrooms, and a cheerful voice rang out from the hallway.

"Sorry about that!" Charlie sang. "I was just putting away some…"

The voices faded into a muted, punctuated by the unmistakable clatter of suitcases. Dean and Cas looked blankly at the laundry room door, then broke into muffled giggles.

"Oh God," Dean said again, pulling on his pants and throwing pillowcases aside in search of his shirt. "Oh God, this is --"

"Even _worse_ ," Cas confirmed, tossing over Dean's shirt before pulling on his own. "Oh, God, we're screwed."

As if on cue, a soft knock sounded on the door.

"You guys had better be dressed, because I am coming in if I have to pick this lock," Charlie hissed.

Dean and Cas glanced at each other again, then Cas reached out and meekly opened the door.

She stepped inside and shut it quickly behind her.

"Charlie," Cas said placatingly, "we were just --" 

He shut up as Charlie turned a full-force glare onto him, but almost instantly she dissolved into laughter, slumping against the door.

"You two idiots," she said, poking them both hard in the chest and ignoring their yelps, "are _so_ lucky I was still up planning next weekend's tournament. Jesus."

They both turned identical shades of red, and she doubled over at the looks on their faces.

"Christ. At least maybe you'll stop making cow-eyes at each other's backs."

"I don't --" they objected simultaneously, then shut their mouths again, and she howled.

"Oh, my God, this is the best day of my life, and it's not even five am," she finally said, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you, Charlie," Cas finally said, attempting to gather the shreds of their dignity.

"Yeah, we seriously owe you," Dean offered. She looked up at that, and a grin spread over her face.

"Yeah, you do," she affirmed. "So let's see --"

"Whoa, whoa," Cas protested. "I have enough dirt on you, you can't blackmail us _too_ badly. Remember Gilda?"

"But I never slept with her in the _laundry room_ ," she pointed out. "Which I may have regrets on that score my own self, but still."

"Can you go a day without quoting _Firefly_ ," Cas muttered.

"Could. But won't." She eyed them consideringly. "I'm thinking… two weeks of my laundry duty sounds appropriate."

"Two weeks!" Dean protested, but Cas elbowed him.

"It's only like half an hour a shift," he muttered. "It's not that bad."

"Now you mention it, you're right," Charlie said, clapping her hands. "Therefore, you two are also officially the newest recruits to the realm of Moondoor."

" _What_?" Cas began, but this time Dean elbowed him.

"Yes, my queen," he said, subdued, and she beamed at him.

"Don't wake me up again," she added, backing out and kicking the door shut behind her. "And so help me God, you'd better wash that fucking laundry."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://relucant.tumblr.com) or [twitter>](http://twitter.com/relucanting).
> 
> I'm nice.


End file.
